gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanadis Musou
Vanadis Musou (Lord Marksman and the Seven Vanadis '' as alternative name) is the new Koei Hack and Slash game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows and PS Vita. This game is loosely based from the light novel series Madan no Ou to Vanadis that is written by Tsukasa Kawaguchi and illustrated by Yoshi☆o (よし☆ヲ) (Volume 1-8) and Hinata Katagiri (Since Volume 9). This is Tecmo Koei's first collaboration with Media Factory. Gameplay (To be added...) Story Mode The game follows the story of the light novel series, starting in the Archer and Vanadis Arc and ending in the, Zhcted Crisis Arc. While the story also include the original characters in the game, the story will stay loyal to its original sources, similar to Hokuto Musou and Berserk Musou series. Free Mode (TO be added..) Tir Na Fal Trials A mode where players can test their survival skills by defeating waves of enemies until their character is overwhelmed and defeated. Any playable character can be selected and has at least one CPU controlled assistant. Inspired from Berserk Musou's Infinite Eclipse. Vanadis Mode Following Tigre's interactions with the Vanadis and battle alongside with them in various battles. Among of these also including where Tigre is present in battling against Torbalan and saves Sasha's life. Characters Playable Characters *'Tigrevurmud Vorn''' (Default)/Urs (Free when Pre-order) (Brune/Zhcted) *'Eleonora Viltaria' (Default) (Zhcted) *'Limalisha' (Zhcted) *Rurick (Zhcted) *Ludmila Lourie (Zhcted) *Sofya Obertas (Zhcted) *Alexandra Alshavin (Zhcted) *Elizaveta Fomina (Zhcted) *Valentina Glinka Estes (Zhcted) *Olga Tamm (Zhcted) *Figneria Alshavin (Zhcted) *Roland (Brune) *Felix Aaron Thenardier (Brune) *'Adrian Thenardier'* (Brune, original) *Auguste (Brune) *Tallard Graham (Asvarre) *Torbalan/Lester (Asvarre/Demon) *Damad (Muozinel) *Leonhardt von Schmidt (Sachstein) *'Anastasia Smirnov'* (Zhcted, original) *'Barry'* (Asvarre, original) *'Rosa Santiago Cruz'* (Zhcted, original) *'Malik'* (Muozinel, original) *Bold characters starter characters. *(*)Game exclusive characters. Game Exclusive Originals *'Adrian Thenardier' -The exiled member of the infamous House Thenardier of Brune and also Felix Aaron's biological younger brother. Although did not anticipated Brune Civil War, Adrian did heard House Thenardier's fall from a messenger during his exile, as well coronation of Regin as the Princess of Brune shortly after Faron's demise. In order to restore and correcting House Thenardier, Adrian reluctantly rejoined Melisande-the widow of his infamous brother-in a revolt against Regin and Tigre in Nice. Weapons includes a small ax and a sword. *'Anastasia Smirnov' -Sofy's attendant who often seen as librarian in Polesia Royal Library. *'Barry' -One of Valverde defenders who served under Prince Germaine's reign. In spite his position, he was belittled by the prince himself because of his background as the son of a tomato farmer of Valverde. He once volunteered to be Olga's opponent after one knights defeat, only to be beaten afterwards. He is also one of the few who survived Tallard's coup but spared under Tigre's plea to Tallard. Since then, Barry has been active in Tallard-Eliot conflict until the Battle of Salentes. His weapons are shield and sword. *'Rosa Santiago Cruz' -Legnica's maid who appeared to be one of many descendants of the former kingdom Cadiz, which was occupied by Queen Zephyria of Asvarre. A daughter of the former rebel against Asvarre, Rosa was sent as slave in Muozinel after the failed coup in Valverde where she was abused by Muozinel Army. She was also one of many Muozinel former slaves who witnessing Tigre's victory over Muozinel Army in both Agnes and Ormea Mountains. Since the civil war, Rosa was taken care by Sasha in Legnica. Under Fine's rule, Rosa is one of the few who conspired with Tina in igniting Zhcted's Civil War and even corrupting the new Vanadis for power. Much like Lim to Elen or Bertrand to Tigre, Rosa is Fine's female maid-turned-adjutant during Zhcted Civil War. Her weapon is small knifes that is attached with strings. *'Malik' -Damad's childhood friend and also a supervisor. Unique NPC *Titta (Shopkeeper) *Bertrand *Mashas Rodant *Gaspar Rodant *Hughes Augre (Brune) *Gerard Augre *Urs Vorn *Princess Regin *King Faron (Event Character) *King Viktor (Event Character) *Pierre Badouin (Event Character) *Matvey *Kureys Shahin Balamir *Kashim *Naum *Zion Thenardier *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon/Koschei (Unplayable Boss) *Charon Anquetil Greast (Unplayable Boss) *Prince Germaine *Prince Eliot *Melisande Thenardier *Armand *Olivier *Valid Ludra *Hans von Klugel *Steid *Drekavac *Vodyanoy *Eugene Shavrin *Donalbein *Ilda Kurtis *Baba Yaga (Unplayable Boss) *Orgelt Kazakov *Ruslan *Lunie (Loading Mascot) *Tir Na Fal (Unplayable Ally) Faction Kingdom Zhcted The kingdom that is famed for its Vanadises-the Seven War Maidens that vowed to protect. The kingdom color is blue. Brune Zhcted's rival kingdom that filled with various heroes, including the likes of King Charles and even the invincible hero Roland the Black Knight. The kingdom color is red and the symbol is a Red Horse. Asvarre Muozinel Southern Kingdom that is infamously known for its slavery system as well its mighty army that will annihilating anything that stand in their way. Sachstein Demons Voice Actors Expansions/Spin-Off Vanadis Musou Mousouden (TBA) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Tecmo Koei